Modern immunological techniques are sophisticated and powerful, and can be applied effectively to many basic and clinical projects. However, it is difficult for any one investigator to become expert in all of these complex techniques, and expertise in Immunology is typically spread across many different Departments. Basic discoveries in mice often take considerable time and money to translate into human studies. We propose to establish a Human Immunology Center that will acquire, refine and develop expertise in cutting-edge techniques and use these to support Human Immunology research in Rochester and beyond. We will establish a central core laboratory with expertise in advanced techniques and approaches for the analysis and manipulation of human immune responses. Methods will be acquired from investigators in Rochester and other institutions, and further developed in the core laboratory. The services of this laboratory will then be available to all human immunology researchers to enhance their research by contributing expertise in cutting-edge methods. Clinical trials will be enhanced by the addition of sophisticated immunological monitoring; translation of mouse discoveries into human basic and clinical research will be accelerated by providing human protocols, reagents and resources; and responses to bioterrorism research initiatives or emergencies will be enhanced by the central organization, well-validated protocols and a preparedness plan. The Human Immunology Center will also identify, refine and support innovative research that will lead to new technologies and investigations. Proposals for Pilot Projects will be submitted by investigators, refined by intensive discussion, and supported for two years by research funds as well as core lab expertise. The expertise of the Human Immunology Center will be communicated by training programs within the core lab; by a website; by collaborative projects with investigators from Rochester and other centers; and by a visiting speaker program focusing on technology. Availability of expert support in Human Immunology to all researchers should greatly enhance the quality and value of existing research projects; spark innovative new projects and bring new investigators into the area.